


Seven Shades Of Shelby

by vesper93



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Casual Sex, F/M, Need, Passion, Sex, Smut, explicit - Freeform, loving, rough, there is a sort of story here I promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:38:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9292619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesper93/pseuds/vesper93
Summary: Lizzie Stark has known Thomas Shelby since she could remember. Once she fantasized that they were going to be together, and she would be his wife. Now she knows that will never be the case and scoffs at her folly, yet she does hold something unique for Tommy. She is the only woman who has consistently been there for him; whatever the time, place, or need.





	1. Red

**Author's Note:**

> I like Tommy/Lizzie. 
> 
> This is basically seven smutty one shots, but they are linked together. They're not chronological and will be set at different times, some before the TV show depicts, but they all exist in the same timeline (so if one is set in 1919, the characters would remember (if asked!) the one shot set in 1912 for example). I chose not to post them as separate stories because of their linked nature. This is basically porn (with a little bit of plot), and has very bad language throughout. If you don't want to read that, then click back. 
> 
> I hope you like them. Again, will not affect Burning At Both Ends. Also, A Gathering Dark will be finished. I know what's going to happen, but since my computer deleted most of my work on chapter two, I kinda lost my mojo with it. I'll get it back.

**Red**

1921

‘Lizzie!’ Tommy’s voice came roiling up the corridor as he strode towards her desk, which was just outside of his office door, his shoes making a loud noise on the polished wooden floor. She stood up quickly as he came into view, nervous at his sudden appearance. She’d been working on a report that he’d asked to be typed up, but she hadn’t expected him back in the office so soon and it wasn’t yet finished. She realised that he looked absolutely furious about something or other, his expression dark and his body tense. 

‘Get in here, now’ he snapped, pointing to his office, as he strode in through the double doors. She hurriedly put her cigarette down in the ashtray and followed him into the office, wondering what was the matter. 

‘What’s wrong?’ she asked his back as he paced up and down in front of his desk. She jumped when he knocked one of the leather chairs over that was sitting in front of it. The thud was sure to make somebody come and investigate what was going on. 

‘Shut the door and lock it behind you’ he said, flinging his arm towards the doorway which was still open. Lizzie hurried to do his bidding, starting to realise what he wanted. He pushed his hands backwards through his hair as he watched her do as he’d bid. He only asked her to lock the door when he needed a particular something, something which – at the moment – only she could provide. 

‘Is it something I’ve done Tommy?’ she asked him, after she’d locked the door. He didn’t reply, but just strode towards her. She backed up despite herself against the oncoming intensity approaching her, and her back hit the wall. This suited him fine, and he kissed her roughly, his mouth searching for a searing dominance as his tongue danced against hers. There was no patience there whatsoever, as his hands immediately went to work, reaching up under her skirt to pull down her undergarments, to the middle of her thighs. When he was in this sort of mood she was momentarily surprised that he’d even bothered to kiss her at all. If that’s what you could call this heated, searching, bruising assault against her lips. She could feel the rage pouring off him and into her, as if he was trying to siphon some of his feelings down her throat, so that he could once again behave like a functioning person. Whatever had happened this morning had sent him over the edge, and he needed to sink into her, so she could pull him back over the precipice. His hand moved between her legs, rubbing her clit, making her moan a little. Tommy might be in a mood to sate his own desires, but he wasn’t going to hurt her, he wanted to make sure she was wet before he fucked her. She moaned as she felt her own desire flush through her, and she panted against his mouth. He clearly decided that was sufficient.

Her hands went to his trousers, and swiftly undid the three little buttons there. She didn’t even bother trying to get him undressed any further, knowing that he had zero time for it right now. Her hand reached into his trousers and his underwear and found that he was almost completely hard. A few deft strokes of her hand against his hot, silky skin, and he batted her hand away. He shoved her skirt up over her hips and pushed a knee between her legs, widening her stance to accommodate him between them.

He thrust home quickly, causing her to gasp at the completeness of his movement, and claw at his back as she tried to find something to grip. There was nothing gentle here, nothing to steady her. He was taking what he wanted, and she could either leap on the moving train or be left behind. He didn’t speak, as he put one hand on the wall behind her, and the other gripping her hips. He was panting loudly with each deep thrust that was met with a gasp of her own. His pace was furious, and she could feel his length and girth reaching deep inside her, sending spasms through her body and core. Her legs began to shake with the effort of standing up and she gripped the back of his neck to try and steady herself. He seemed to realise, even in the haze of this aggressive fuck that he clearly needed, and he pulled back, his chest heaving as he panted. He pulled out of her, leaving her feel empty for a moment. 

‘Over there’ he said gruffly, pointing at his desk. 

She didn’t need telling twice, and she hurried over to his desk. She ditched her skirt and underwear completely in the half a second between her bending over and him coming up behind her. With her legs spread wide like this, bending over his desk, she knew he could see her cunt, glistening with her own excitement and waiting for him. He didn’t need more of an invitation as he sunk back into her, his hips flush against her own with each deep thrust. The sound of skin slapping skin was only matched by his grunts of exertion and her pants of desire. She vaguely wondered whether she would be bruised tomorrow, but then his hand reached underneath her to rub her clit and her mind went blank as she moaned loudly as an electric tingle of pleasure shot through her. She tightened around him causing him to huff in an effort to keep up his demanding pace. 

‘Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuckkkk_ ’ was all he said as he huffed out his pleasure repeatedly, his hips thrusting against hers, causing hers to hit the wooden front of the desk. They were both slick with sweat and exertion, but she knew he was about to cum. Tommy had fucked her hundreds of times, in a myriad of different ways, and she knew the signs; even the way his heart rate changed, pounding out a rhythm in his blood that he was setting his tempo of fucking her. He moved his hands from her hips and to the desk at either side of her body, so that his muscled chest was almost touching her back. This angle allowed him deeper penetration if that were at all possible, and she whined out her pleasure, her hands grappling on the surface, trying to find something to grip on to. He didn’t care about her finish right now, he was sprinting for the finish line, and she could either sprint to catch up, or get left behind. She moved one hand between her legs, furiously rubbing her clit herself, almost causing her heart to stop with the sheer overwhelming physical feelings as she came; the electrical impulses shooting through all her nerves to her fingertips as she clapped her other hand over her mouth to stop herself from shouting out his name. Her cumming meant that her cunt was tightening around his thick cock, milking it for all it was worth, and with a few final deep thrusts he came deeply within her, her name bitten back in his mouth. He groaned deeply, his movements slowing down in the glow of his satisfaction. He stayed pressed over her for a moment or two, his warm weight pinning her down to the desk. 

Then he moved back and away from her, allowing her to bend down and pick up her skirt and undergarments. She pulled them back on as she watched him tuck himself back into his trousers and button them up, his breathing slowing to more moderate pace as he relaxed. Once they were both fully dressed, Tommy offered her cigarette, which she gratefully took, lighting it with the matches that she knew were always on his desk. She took a deep drag, allowing the headiness of the cigarette swirl in her lungs after the hedonism of the sex. 

‘Are you going to tell me what that was about?’ asked Lizzie, watching Tommy as he picked up the chair he had knocked over earlier. 

‘No’ said Tommy shortly, taking a drag on his own cigarette, ‘Suffice to say that you’ve allowed me to think clearly about it’ 

‘Glad I could be of use’ said Lizzie, with the slightest hint of irony in her voice. Tommy didn’t miss it and he simply shrugged anyway; this was the way things were, the way things had been. It suited neither of them perfectly, but then this was not a perfect world, and they both knew that absolutely and completely. They had both been shown the horrors of human nature; each in their separate ways. Once, their mutual affection had brought them together, now it was their shared yet separate experiences, knowing that neither saw the world through rose-tinted glasses. It would suffice.

‘Right, now get back to work, I need that report as soon as possible’ he said. 

She nodded, straightening her hair out a little, and making sure that her skirt was absolutely aligned before she walked towards the door and unlocked it. She looked back at Tommy, who was now sitting at his desk, flipping through a ledger book, his body relaxed and at ease as his mind raced through ideas that his anger at previously blocked. She hesitated for a moment in the doorway; he was a marvel to look at. All sleek power, and graceful movement, clever and sly, and utterly utterly deadly. He reminded her of a leopard that she’d once seen in a travelling circus, the way his lithe body moved. She had hesitated a moment too long, and he looked up from his ledger book. 

‘Is your typewriter broken?’ he asked, his eyebrows raised in expectation. 

‘No, Mr. Shelby’ she said, returning to formality now that the office door was open and she was at work once again. She left the room, and passed John on the way in. She could have sworn that John’s nostrils flared as he passed, catching a hint of the smell of sex rolling off her. She was made double sure of this a moment later when he grinned, before heading into the office himself and shut the door behind him. 

She sighed and walked back around to her chair at the desk, sitting down upon it. She chucked the cigarette she’d been smoking, before Tommy had come striding in, in the bin – it had long since gone out. She took another deep drag on the new cigarette and vaguely wondered what it would be like to work in a normal company, and have a normal boss. Then she had a brief flash when she remembered Tommy’s hand between her legs, roughly rubbing her clit, and she remembered _exactly_ why she didn’t want to work at a normal company. 

She grinned, put an extra sheet of paper into the top of the typewriter, wound it down, and continued to work.


	2. Yellow

**Yellow**

Winter 1912

‘Happy Birthday Lizzie!!’ 

She grinned delightedly and turned to the one candle that had been stuck in the top of a cake. She blew it out with a puff. 

‘Make a wish! Make a wish!’ crowed Ada, who was standing by her shoulder, her hands clasped in excitement. She was almost bouncing up and down. 

Lizzie glanced up and her eyes met Tommy’s, who was standing on the other side of the table. She held his gaze for a moment before closing her own eyes and squeezing them tightly shut, making a wish. She opened them again to find Tommy still looking at her. He held her gaze for a moment longer than was necessary. 

‘Now, don’t tell anyone!’ said Ada, ‘Otherwise it won’t come true!’ 

‘Ada, she knows that’ said Polly, ‘Now get out the way so we can eat the cake’ 

Lizzie laughed as Polly elbowed past Ada, wielding a large knife so she could slice into the cake that had been made by Martha. Polly handed Lizzie the first, and largest slice. She knew it had cost a lot to make this cake and she was going to savour it. Sugar wasn’t cheap, and neither was cocoa powder. She took a bite of it, enjoying the chocolatey gooiness against her tongue. It tasted divine. 

‘God Martha,’ she said, turning towards her other friend, ‘This is so good’ 

‘Glad you like it’ Martha smiled, resting her hand on her swelling belly. Martha had married John only five months before, and she was already pregnant, and carrying heavily. Lizzie suspected that they had definitely had sex before they were married, given how large Martha was. She couldn’t possibly be only five months along. 

‘So, sweet sixteen,’ said a familiar voice, and Lizzie looked along as Tommy slid into the booth seating next to her, taking the space that Ada had vacated to talk to Freddie Thorne. 

‘Aye,’ said Lizzie, ‘Whoever would’ve thunk it?’ 

‘What did you wish for?’ asked Tommy with a smile, nudging her slightly. 

‘Now that would be telling,’ she said with a grin, ‘Do you want some cake? You can have some of mine; I’m not sure I can eat all of this’

‘Sure’ he said. She broke a little piece off and fed it to him, followed by a quick peck. 

‘Yuck’ said a voice near her shoulder, and she looked up to see John smirking down at the two of them.

‘Oh fuck off John’ said Tommy, shoving out at his younger brother. 

‘You two been making gooey eyes at each other for months now,’ said John. 

‘Have not!’ said Lizzie.

‘Yeah you have’ teased Ada, clearly earwigging on their conversation, ‘I saw you at the back of the shop last week; good thing Arthur interrupted you otherwise Lizzie’s virtue would have been irreparably shattered’ 

Lizzie blushed bright red.

‘Where did you learn a word like irreparably?’ asked Tommy, his eyebrow raised at his sister. 

‘I’m smarter than I look you know’ said Ada.

‘Well that wouldn’t be ‘ard now would it?’ quipped Tommy. 

‘’ere, fuck off’ said Ada. 

‘Well that’s more like it’ said Tommy smirking. Ada swore at him again and Lizzie laughed along with him. It was true, she and Tommy had been seen together a bit recently. They’d known each other since they were kids, but it was only at the Yule celebrations just over a month ago, that Tommy had told her that he liked her. As more than just a friend he’d grown up with. Lizzie had been taken aback and utterly delighted. She’d had a crush on Tommy since she was about eleven years old, and he’d helped her get her hoop and stick back when they’d run over the railway tracks and got stuck. He was two years older than her, with Ada being a year younger than him, and then John bringing up the end of the pack by being only six months older than Lizzie. Of course, there was Finn, but he was only five, so he didn’t really count. 

‘Do you want a drink Lizzie?’ asked Tommy, standing up. 

‘Yeah please, mild light’ she said, and he stood up to go the already busy bar. He returned a few minutes later carrying half a pint of mild light for her and a whisky for himself. She started to drink it and Tommy leaned in to speak in her ear, so she could hear him over Ada and Arthur who had started to have an argument. 

‘I’ve got something for you later as well’ he said. 

‘A present?’ she asked, her eyes glittering. 

‘Not exactly’ he said with a smirk. 

‘Oh’ she said, biting on her lip. She knew what Tommy was referring to. Many of their kisses had been hot and heavy over the past month, but he’d always stopped it before it could go any further, despite Lizzie saying that she didn’t mind. There were girls on her street who’d lost their virginity at twelve. She was practically a spinster that she still had hers at fifteen… now sixteen. Tommy was having none of it though, and wanted her to wait until she turned sixteen. 

And now she was. 

She’d heard other girls talking about what sex was like. And she’d accidentally walked in on her parents, or her brother fucking some whore, now and again. It was difficult not to when you lived in a two up, two down. She knew what it was all about. She’d even felt Tommy through his trousers when they’d been necking once or twice. It was always at that moment that he’d broken away from her, his face flushed. 

‘Come on Lizzie!’; she squeaked as a hand suddenly pulled her up onto the makeshift dancefloor in the middle of the pub. 

‘It’s your birthday, and I wanna dance!’ shouted John, delighted, as music started playing from the dusty gramophone in the corner. Lizzie laughed, nodded and started to dance with John. 

**

‘Come on’ said Tommy, ‘Think we can probably go now’ 

Lizzie looked around the room, and saw that most of her friends were either absolutely piss drunk, were dancing, or were engaged in deep and meaningful conversation that only alcohol could bring on. She nodded. 

‘I’ll get your coat’ said Tommy, slipping away from her and into the snug where she’d left her coat earlier in the day. It was still only February, and it was very cold outside. He placed it around her shoulders and took her hand, leading her towards the door of the pub. Lizzie caught Ada’s eye as she left, and Ada raised an eyebrow at her. Ada couldn’t talk though, Lizzie knew she’d fucked Freddie Thorne at least six months ago. 

Tommy opened the door to the pub and she went outside into the cold night air. Tommy followed her and ran his hand down her back, grasping her hand in his to keep it warm. Lizzie knew that Tommy had had plenty of other girls before, and yet somehow, she felt safe with him. She trusted him. He was the one who’d told her he liked her, not the other way around. 

They walked straight down the road towards the Shelby house which was just past the incinerator of the mill. Nobody was in the lane as they were all either in the pub, or in their beds. 

‘Come on’ smirked Tommy as he opened the door. Lizzie went into the entry room, and saw that Finn was asleep on the settle by the double doors that opened into the betting shop. Tommy held his fingers to his lips as they crept up the stairs and onto the second-floor landing. 

‘He’s too cute’ said Lizzie motioning back down the stairs towards Finn. 

‘Pffft’ said Tommy, ‘He’s only waiting there because John promised to sneak him some cider if he did’ 

‘Cider?!’ giggled Lizzie as Tommy walked ahead towards his room, ‘He’s five’

‘As if John cares’ said Tommy as they entered his bedroom, and he shut the door behind them. 

Lizzie giggled lightly as she looked around. She’d been in Tommy’s room before, once, a few weeks ago. They’d been necking on the bed, but then John had burst in, yelled ‘cock-block!’ before running out with Tommy hareing after him. John had a black eye for a week after that.

Now it was different. Tommy turned back to her, and kissed her gently, his hands coming up to cup her face. These were the same hands she’d seen laying into local bullies, and the general idiots who thought they could get the better of him and his brothers. Yet now, now they were soft, and gentle. His lips were also soft. He could kiss her soft and passionately, or demandingly. Yet, right now he was being gentle and caring. 

His hands reached down to the buttons of dress, undoing them one at a time. She’d let him fondle her boobs before, so this was nothing particularly out of place as he pushed her dress of her shoulders and it puddled on the floor at her feet. She was wearing a corset under her dress that pushed her breasts up so they peaked over the top of the material. Whilst kissing her Tommy ran his hands over the warm skin, before he turned her around. He kissed the side of her neck, and moved her hair of the back of her neck before kissing the bone where her spine ended. She leaned forward and rested her forehead on the door as his hands went to work on the clasps at the back of her corset, slowly freeing her from its restraints. She gasped as he kissed the side of her neck before he sucked slightly on the skin. She turned back around and held onto the back of his neck as she kissed him full on the mouth, closing down all the space between them, so that her breasts flattened against his chest. Her hands went to the buttons on his shirt, but he stopped her hands and directed her over to the bed. 

She sat down on it as he pushed her backwards into the mattress, ditching his shirt in a couple of deft twists of the buttons. He was still wearing his undershirt, so she reached for the hem and pulled that up and out of the way. His chest was beautiful to her. Lightly muscled, pale, smooth, with a smattering of hair at the top. She brushed her hands up his skin, before wrapping around the back of his neck and pulling him down for another kiss. He moaned softly as she lightly tugged at his hair, causing her too to pant at the sexiness of the noise. 

She felt his hands travelling down her sides once again, to the side of her underwear. He’d never touched her below the waist before, despite allowing her to tease at the idea with him. He gently slid them down her legs and off, leaving her naked apart from her stockings and garters. She felt a little unsure of herself. She’d never been naked in front of any man before. To cover her slight confusion she pulled him back down for another searing kiss. She gasped and arched against him as his fingers danced over to a place where she knew a thousand nerves resided. She’d obviously touched there herself before, bringing herself to pleasure many times, but never before had a man touched her there. She moaned against his mouth, her breath hot as his fingers continued to work on her. 

‘Oh god Tommy,’ she said, pushing her head back into the pillow. He grinned down at her and manoeuvred between her legs. Only then did he her allow her to reach for the button of his trousers and undo it, pushing them down his legs so he could kick them off the rest of the way. His underwear went the same way and suddenly he was naked. His body was pale, and slim and light. Except there, there where it was dark, and hot, and throbbed when she touched him. She wrapped one of her legs around his hips, as seemed to be the most natural position. He was kissing at the side of her neck, as his fingers still worked on her sex. 

‘Do it now Tommy’ she said impatiently, wriggling her hips upwards against him. 

He chuckled against her neck, ‘I want to make sure you’re ready. That you’re wet enough for me’ 

He hissed as she reached between them to grasp his now-straining cock, stroking it a few times, as she had want to do before but he’d always stopped her. 

She wrapped her other leg over his hips and interlocked her ankles together. 

‘Come on Tommy’ she said, her eyes meeting his, daring him to take that final step. He shifted slightly so that he was completely nestled between her legs, and she felt the tip of cock just touch her sex. Tommy looked at her for confirmation, and she simply pulled him down for kiss. Somewhere in the kiss he pushed into her. Just the head of his cock moved into her at first and she gasped as her body stretched to accommodate him. Tommy pulled away from the kiss, resting on his elbows as he looked down at her. She could see the level of self-control it was taking him to stay steady and still until she was ready. She nodded a moment later and he sank an inch or two deeper. She hissed slightly as she stretched further; the sensation strange.

‘Yes Tommy’ she said, feeling the hot heavy weight of him inside her, ‘Go on’ 

He leaned down and took one of her nipples in his mouth, sucking and biting gently as he eased the final few inches inside of her, causing her to gasp, and stopped. He was flush hip-to-hip with her and her breathing was heavy as she adjusted to this entirely new feeling. It didn’t hurt exactly, but it was a totally different sensation and she could feel every inch of his cock inside of her as her walls stretched around his length. 

‘Move Tommy’ she whispered, and he pulled back very slightly, before rocking in again. He was only making small movements for the time being, allowing her to get used to the sensation. His forehead was resting on her collarbone as he moved his hips. 

‘Oh god Lizzie’ he gasped, ‘You’re so _so_ tight. Fuck me’ 

She took this to be a good thing and rolled her hips against his, ‘Come on Tommy. Fuck me’

He grinned down at her, and she moved her feet against his arse, urging his hips to move. He did so again, moving gently against her, as he rocked forward she met his hips with her own movement. Their bodies were slick with sweat as he rocked into her. The room was quiet other than Tommy’s guttural grunts and her light gasps of sensation. These quickly turned to moans as he reached between their bodies and started to lightly run his thumb over her clit. The movement made her arch against him and involuntarily clench her pussy walls around her. 

‘Uh Lizzie’ gasped Tommy after she’d done this for the second time. His pupils had dilated so that icy blue of his eyes were almost completely obscured by the black pits of his desire. He started to move a little faster, gasping with pleasure every time he did so. Each time he thrust forward she clenched around him and met his thrusts by rocking up against him. His hand on her clit made her moan softly in his ear. 

‘Tommmmmy’ she whined as tension built in her belly. She grasped at his shoulders as the feeling built, making her pant out. 

‘Jesus Christ’ she panted, clawing at his skin, ‘Yes, Tommy, yes’ 

As the feeling built into a ball of energy, she couldn’t help but squeeze her eyes shut. 

‘Look at me’ Tommy growled at her, ‘Look at me as you cum’. 

She whimpered and opened her eyes, meeting his intense gaze. His fingers sped over her clit, her mouth fell open and she made a squeaking noise in the back of her throat as the pleasurable feeling built to the edge of a precipice. She moaned out his name as the pleasure explode and she arched against him in taut pleasure. Her own explosion of pleasure caused Tommy to gasp, his eyes to roll backwards as he thrust forward again, his body went rigid, and he came hard. It felt a little strange to Lizzie, but she grinned as he relaxed again and looked down at her, kissing her softly on the forehead. He stayed put for a moment or two, before he gently pulled out of her. She was left feeling a little raw, but the sensation was more that she felt empty. 

She rolled towards him as he lay down beside her, her nose only inches from his. 

‘Thank you’ she said. 

He grinned at her, ‘For what?’

‘For making me wait’ she said, ‘I know it’s not a big deal, but I’m glad it was you’ 

Tommy just smiled again and pulled her close, ‘Get a bit of shut eye, and then we’ll do it all over again’ 

Lizzie laughed, ‘Oh man, I’ll be sore!’ 

Tommy laughed, ‘Good, want people to think I made it so you couldn’t walk for a week’ 

Lizzie burst out laughing, ‘Shut up Tommy’ 

He chuckled, and made it so her head was laying on his shoulder. It was like this, as she curled into the warmth of him, that she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
